Aug14Updates
August 31st, 2014 *ToddInTheShadows: Cinemadonna - Who's That Girl *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Evil Dead (2013) Pros 'N Cons *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Steel - Hilariocity Review *Renegade Cut: Inception Parts 1 & 2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians: Ash Parts 4-6 August 30th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: LIVE - Come On Baby, "Like" My Fire *Infomercialism: A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 7 *Anifile: Moe-tan *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Snake Eyes *Thumb Wars: Fall of the Tomb Raider? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: November Man & As Above, So Below August 29th, 2014 *Shut Up and Talk: Kyle Hebert *The Good Hook: Boys of Valor *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 7-8 *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Muddy Waters *Infomercialism: A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 6 *Rap Critic: Podcast - Goin' Off with RC and Mues #1 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Sin City 2 & Doctor Who *Weekly Manga Recap: Mayuri OP August 28th, 2014 *Anime Abandon: Lily CAT *Stuff You Like: 101 - Clueless *Freeman's Mind: Episode 58 *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Chatterbox Beer *Infomercialism: A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 5 *Word Funk: Justice Warriors *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians Ash Parts 1-3 August 27th, 2014 *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Season 3 Finale *Comic Book Issues: Sinestro #1-3 *Phelous (shows): Lion and the King Part 2 *Guru Reviews: Tetris Board Game *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright *Shinkara: Akiba's Trip Review *Infomercialism: A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 4 August 26th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Princess Diaries 2 *Some Guys I Know (show): That Time We Had to Wait for the Bathroom *History of Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive *Infomercialism: A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 3 *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - The Derp Crew Part 1 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 68 - Defending the New Doctor August 25th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Marvel Super Special #17 - Xanadu *Projector: Hector and the Search for Happiness *Infomercialism: A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 2 *Suede: XS - God Out of the Machine *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who (Season 19) *MMO Grinder: Mabinogi *Vangelus: Halo Mega Bloks UNSC Mongoose & Emile August 24th, 2014 *ToddInTheShadows: Cinemadonna - A Certain Sacrifice *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top Voice-Over Actors Vol. 3: The Revenge *Infomercialism: A Week on the Baby Food Diet Day 1 *Specials: Making of NC: Small Soldiers *Specials: Doug Reviews Sin City 2 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Sharknado 2 - The Second One August 23rd, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Dark Side of LEGO *Renegade Cut: Monsters and Sex *Movie Mistakes: TMNT *Specials: Nostalgia Critic Does Ice Bucket Challenge *Nerd To The Third Power: The End of Studio Ghibli? August 22nd, 2014 *Shark Jumping: Saved By The Bell *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics August 2014 *The Good Hook: Path of the Wind *Word Funk: Johnny's Cheese Party August 21st, 2014 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Sin City: A Dame to Kill For *Folding Ideas: Narrative Control *Anime Abandon: Dark Cat *Brad Tries: Brad Tries the State Fair 2014 *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - Graffiti: Fun or Dumb? *Anifile: Gun X Sword *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - The Ultimatum August 20th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Piranha 3DD *The Cinema Snob: Driller - A Sexual Thriller *Phelous (shows): Lion and the King Part 1 *Shaun K: Remembering Robin Williams *Lesbian Talk: Episode 68 - The Podcast that Waited August 19th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: WYNKA - TMNT *Needs More Gay: Gone Home *Booze Your Own Adventure: Scalzi *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omicron Parts 23 & 24 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Dark Dungeons August 18th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tandy Computer Whiz Kids: The Computer That Said No to Drugs *Specials: See NC Editorials a Day Early *Vangelus Reviews: Autobot Skids (Transformers Generations) August 17th, 2014 *One Hit Wonderland: Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes *Infomercialism: Neckline Slimmer *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Let's Be Cops & Beverly Hills Cop August 16th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Fish Plays Pokemon *Renegade Cut: A Clockwork Orange Parts 3 & 4 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Moon of the Wolf *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Expendables 3 & The Giver August 15th, 2014 *Stuff You Like: Frozen *The Good Hook: Oversold *Rap Critic Reviews: Studio by Schoolboy Q ft. BJ the Chicago Kid *You Know Who: You Know Who Live *Vangelus: Unicorn Gundam Ver. Ka August 14th, 2014 *Anime Abandon: Tokyo Revelation *Artcast: Becky (Tailspin) *Projector: The Inbetweeners 2 *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Long Live the Earth Queen *Weekly Manga Recap: Spider-Man *Word Funk: Middle Finger Back in Time *Nerd To The Third Power: TMNT 2014 August 13th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Taken 2 *Specials: Doug Reviews AVGN the Movie *The Reviewers: Reviewer Dibs *Anifile: Dai-Guard *Phelous: TMNT 2014 Rant August 12th, 2014 *Specials: Doug on Robin Williams' Comedy *The Nostalgia Critic: Small Soldiers *Chris Stuckmann: Tribute to Robin Williams *Atop the Fourth Wall: Resurrection of AT4W Live! *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Sharknado 2 Review *Taylor H.: Top 5 Video Game Art Styles August 11th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Batman and Robin #8 *Suede: FFVIII Both Sucks and Doesn't *Vangelus Reviews: Red Wind Ranger *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - Sleep for Health August 10th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Totally Tubular TMNT Tribute *Renegade Cut: A Clockwork Orange *Infomercialism: Operation Revisited! *Obscurus Lupa: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Into the Storm & Step Up All In August 9th, 2014 *Bum Reviews: TMNT (Michael Bay) *WTFIWWY: Live - I Need That Lady's Leg *Projector: What If (Aka The F Word) *MikeJ: Boy vs Girl Challenge *Brads Current Movie Reviews: TMNT *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 66 - Not Gay Enough August 8th, 2014 *The Good Hook: Hidden Secrets *Rap Critic Reviews: Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio ft. L.V. *Specials: NC Commentary - The Purge *Projector: Step Up - All In *Word Funk: Racial Police *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of the Gods & The Big Lebowski *Vangelus: KRE-O Transformers Scorn Street Chase Set August 7th, 2014 *Folding Ideas: Sam Witwicky *The Cinema Snob: The Lonely Lady *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - The Stakeout *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Guardians of the Galaxy *Obscurus Lupa: Lupa Q&A *Weekly Manga Recap: God Damnit, Frose *Nerd To The Third Power: Guardians of the Galaxy August 6th, 2014 *The AngryJoeShow: The Last of Us PS4 Review *ToddInTheShadows: Cinemadonna: Shanghai Surprise *The Cinema Snob: The Adventures of Hercules 2 *Shameful Sequels: Terminator Salvation *Bootleg Zones: MMZ: Hercules Figures *MMO Grinder: Sidequest: ArcheAge August 5th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Trailers *Needs More Gay: Chasing Amy, Gigli, and the Kinsey Scale *Sibling Rivalry: Guardians of the Galaxy *MMO Grinder: Backtrack: Firefall Launch *Thumb Wars: Guardians of Gravity Falls *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians Finale August 4th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Jell-O Man and Wobbly #1 *Comic Book Issues: Guardians of the Galaxy Vlog *Obscurus Lupa: Guardians of the Galaxy *Suede: Suede XS *Vangelus Reviews: Mr. Freeze Arkham City Ver. (DC Comics Multiverse) August 3rd, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Robocop 2014 Pros N' Cons *Specials: Making of NC - The Purge *Projector: Drive Hard *Infomercialism: Tweeze *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: Destiny Beta *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Monty Python & the Holy Grail August 2nd, 2014 *Bum Reviews: Guardians of the Galaxy *WTFIWWY: LIVE - Mr. Derp Goes to Washington *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Guardians of the Galaxy *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Ratboy *Weekly Manga Recap: BaggataWay *Bennett The Sage: Sage is Going to Mythicon 2014 August 1st, 2014 *Renegade Cut: Jurassic Park *MarzGurl's Sketches: Watership Down *Music Movies: Outtakes! Episode 1-4 *Vangelus: BMOG Carbearator & Chopp-Or *Taylor H.: The Gaming Shelf - One Piece: Unlimited World Red *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Little Brother Category:Updates